Marriage
by Kim Selena
Summary: twoshoot. apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangganya beberapa bulan ini? Mereka hidup bersama, tapi seperti ada dinding tebal yang memisahkan mereka. Jaejoong lupa sejak kapan suaminya hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel sayang seperti Boo, Baby, Sweetheart atau yang lainnya. mereka suami istri namun terasa asing satu sama lain. ON HIATUS


Tittle :: **Marriage**

Cast :: **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

Pair : **Yunjae and NO OTHER**

.

_To have and To Hold, _

_To Love and To Cherish_

_Till The Death Do Us Apart_

_—**Marriage**_

* * *

**Hujan**

Jaejoong membenci hujan. Malam itu Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari kantornya dengan berjalan kaki. Bukan karena dia tidak memiliki mobil tapi dia sedang sangat malas untuk sekedar mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor yang hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit dari rumahnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang terjebak di coffee shop dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Dengan secangkir capuccino hangat ditangannya, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar. Hujan tak juga reda semenjak 15 menit kepulangannya dari kantor. Hujan memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari tempat hangat untuk berteduh dari udara yang dingin dipenghujung musim semi.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangannya di cangkir kopinya yang hangat. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat ke tubuhnya yang mulai mengigil. Padahal udara didalam kedai kopi itu cukup hangat dari pada udara di luar. Tapi seolah tak cukup memberi kehangatan di kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sebuah perasaan khawatir menyeruak begitu saja saat pikirannya melayang ke rumah.

_'Aaah aku lupa meninggalkan makanan untuk Jiji tadi, apa dia kelaparan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

Jaejoong begitu menghawatirkan kucingnya. Dia terlalu terburu-buru saat pergi ke kantor dan ia hanya memberikan jiji makan pagi tanpa meninggalkan makan malam untuknya. Tapi bagaimanapun jiji itu binatang walaupun Jaejoong memberikan dua porsi makan sekaligus–Untuk pagi dan malam—tetap saja itu akan habis sebelum waktunya.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan pula itu yang benar-benar Jaejoong khawatirkan. Masih ada sesuatu tentang rumah yang benar-benar ia khawatirkan.

Jaejoong memandangi sebuah cincin perak bertabur berlian yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Lebih tepatnya sudah empat tahun cincin itu bertengger di jari tangannya. Jaejoong memutar cincinnya berlawanan arah. Semakin lama memikirkan rumah kekhawatiran itu semakin menjadi.

'_Suaminya__'_

Sebenarnya kenapa ia harus menghawatirkan suaminya. Padahal sudah lama rasanya ia tak pernah menghawatirkan suaminya lagi. tapi kenapa perasaan itu kembali muncul? Apa karena demam yang kemarin dialami oleh suaminya?

_'apa dia sudah pulang? Apa sakitnya kambuh lagi?__kalau sudah pulang apa dia sudah makan?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang mulai berkecamuk dibenaknya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelpon suaminya dan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi bahkan ia terlalu takut melakukannya. Entah sejak kapan Jaejoong mulai sedikit enggan untuk menghubungi suaminya. Perasaan kaku itu mulai muncul saat ia berada Dekat dengan suaminya. Apakah itu berhubungan dengan suatu penyakit mental? Bukankah konyol seorang istri takut berhadapan dengan suami? Bahkan alasan kalian menikah karena saling mencintai.

Sebuah getaran yang diiringi melodi itu terdengar dari saku mantelnya. Jaejoong segera merogoh sakunya. Ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Nama Jung Yunho tertera di nama si pemanggil itu. Sebenarnya jaejoong sudah mengetahui bahwa yang menelpon itu pasti suaminya, karena melodi panggilan masuk yang terdengar riang itu ia set untuk suaminya.

"Ne!" sambut Jaejoong terdengar agak ragu.

_"Jae-ah odiseo? Kenapa belum pulang? Malam mulai larut"_ suara bass suaminya terdengar di ujung sana

"A-aku sedang berada di kedai kopi. Hujan lebat disini. Aku terpaksa mampir untuk berteduh. Tubuhku tidak cukup kuat untuk menerobos hujan"

_"Aaah aku lupa di luar hujan. Sudah beberapa kali kubilang untuk membawa payung atau membawa mobil. Kau tahu sekarang musim hujan?" _

**_'_**_kau terdengar menyalahkanku. Kurasa __empat__ tahun kita menikah seharusnya kau sadar dengan kebiasaan istrimu sendiri kan?**'**_

"Ah mian aku selalu lupa"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang di seberang telpon.

_'Apa kau mulai jengah? Apa kau mulai lelah menghadapi aku yang ceroboh? Aku yang pelupa?'_

"Katakan kau berada di kedai kopi mana? aku akan menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa hujan mulai reda. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku akan singgah di toserba untuk membeli payung. Kau tetaplah di rumah, aku tak ingin demammu kambuh, karena udara sangat dingin di luar"

"..."

"Aku serius. Lagipula aku sudah di luar kedai sekarang!" Jaejoong bergegas keluar kedai. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon. Tapi nafas Yunho yang terdengar di telpon memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa suaminya masih berada di sana.

_'Apa dia marah? Dia marah?!'_

"Arraseo!"

PIP

_'Hanya itu?!' _

Haaah… Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas panjang kemudian mulai berjalan menerobos hujan yang sama sekali belum reda.

Jaejoong lupa sejak kapan suaminya hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel sayang seperti Boo, Baby, Sweetheart atau yang lainnya. Yang hanya dia dengar sekarang hanya kata Jae atau Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunanya saat menyadari ia sudah basah kuyup. Ia berjalan menerobos hujan tanpa payung. Payung? Aah dia lupa mampir ke toserba tadi.

Apa Yunho akan marah melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan basah?

Jaejoong menaiki lift menuju lantai 6 apartemennya. Tadi ia berpapasan dengan ahjussi security yang baik hati. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan anjingnya. Tanpa sanak saudara. Apakah Ia tidak kesepian?

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 6 apartemenya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan saat memasuki lift. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut menemukan Tubuh tegap suaminya berada di depan lift lengkap dengan coat coklat panjangnya. Yunho berdiri memandangi istrinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

_'Ku rasa dia akan marah melihatku basah'_

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" Tegur suaminya.

"Ah ne!" Jaejoong melangkah keluar lift. Tanpa jaejoong duga Yunho merangkulnya memasuki apartemen mewah mereka. Lalu menutunnya memasuki kamar.

"Ah waeyo? Bukankah kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho membantunya melepaskan mantel basahnya.

"Ani. Aku tadi ingin menjemputmu"

"eoh? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri?" `

"memang kau bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi tetap dengan keadaan basah kuyup kan?" Yunho mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya melepaskan mantel dan jaz kerja Jaejoong. Saat tiga kancing atas Jaejoong telah terbuka, Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang akan membuka kancing keempatnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku meneruskan pekerjaanku!" Yunho menekan suaranya. Akhirnya Jaejoong melepas tangannya dari tangan Yunho, membiarkan suaminya melanjutkan melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Tanganmu dingin, apa demammu sudah turun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmm" Gumam Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Akhirnya kancing kemeja Jaejoong terlepas semua. Yunho mulai menurunkan kemeja jaejoong dan melepaskannya, seutuhnya menampilkan kulit tubuh Jaejoong yang putih mulus.

"kenapa tidak kau rasakan panasku dengan tanganmu saja?" Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh keningnya.

Hangat. Tapi tidak panas. Itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Mungkin karena tangannya yang dingin berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuh Yunho yang hangat.

Yunho menurunkan tangan Jaejoong dari keningnya. Meremas lalu menciumi punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Tanganmu lebih dingin" Yunho masih menciumi punggung tangan Jaejoong membuat pemiliknya menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan bibir dan nafas Yunho yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin.

Satu tangan Yunho meraih punggung Jaejoong agar tubuh Jaejoong lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu juga dingin" Yunho mulai menciumi sambil menghisap kecil punggung Jaejoong.

_'Kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho menginginkannya? Sekarang? Aku lelah!' _batin Jaejoong tapi apa daya, ia tidak berani untuk benar-benar menyuarakannya.

Apa yang membuat suaminya memperlakukannya dengan lembut? Atau memang suaminya selembut ini? Entahlah, jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Suaminya terlalu sulit di tebak.

Yunho menaikkan ciumannya ke leher lalu pipi Jaejoong. Ciuman-ciuman itu berlangsung begitu lembut memaksa Jaejoong tertarik kedalam sensasinya.

Tangan Yunho mengelus punggung dan memutar jarinya di nipple istrinya dengan lembut. Saat bibirnya mulai meraup bibir merah Jaejoong, Melumat dan menyesap rasa manisnya bibir yang bahkan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan sekalipun selama empat tahun ini.

"Enghm.." Lenguh Jaejoong saat ia merasakan lidah yunho menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Berusaha menghisap kuat lidahnya. Rasa manis dari kopi capuccino yang masih tertinggal di lidahnya membuat Yunho makin menghisap lidah Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan Yunho makin meremas dada Jaejoong membuat badan Jaejoong makin bergetar dan memanas.

Tapi tidak. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Nafasnya mulai sesak karena ciuman Yunho. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, Jaejoong berusaha mendorong dada Yunho agar bibir Yunho terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Hei tuan Jung! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Hhhh" Protes Jaejoong di sela tarikan nafasnya yang memburu. Bibirnya yang memang berwarna cherry kini lebih memerah sekaligus sedikit membengkak. Air liur yang membasahi bibir merahnya membuatnya terlihat mengkilat

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Kemudian ia menghapus saliva di sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menahan bibir Yunho yang akan kembali mendekat ke bibirnya dengan jari-jari tangan kananya.

"Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu?" Pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya sangat lengket saat ini. Setidaknya dengan mandi terlebih dahulu mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit lelah di tubuhnya dan menyegarkannya kembali.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk, membuat mata Jaejoong berbinar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, karena Yunho menggendongnya dengan bridal style lalu memasuki kamar mandi luas di sudut kamar. Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong berpikir tidak bisa menikmati waktu mandinya dengan nyaman dan tentaram karena bath tubnya akan menjadi sempit dengan dua orang berada di dalamnya.

.

Brukh

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang masih basah di karpet berbulu di depan perapian. Setelah sebelumnya cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bercinta di kamar mandi, Yunho memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Awalnya Jaejoong pikir akan menghabiskan lenguhanya di ranjang yang empuk, namun ia salah, saat yunho menggendongnya melewati kamar menuju ruang santai yang terdapat perapian elektriknya.

Diluar hujan semakin lebat, bahkan sesekali kilat dan petir mengiringi hujan.

Lampu ruangan yang temaram, hawa hangat yang berasal dari perapian, mendukung perasaan yang membara itu kembali berkobar.

Yunho kembali membenamkan kejantanannya yang masih mengancung tegak ke dalam istrinya, yang sudah berkali-kali menerima cairan cintanya sejak tadi. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho begitu bersemangat malam ini. Jaejoong pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin protes karena ia menikmatinya. Walaupun pinggangya mulai terasa sakit dan kakinya terasa akan lepas, ia menikmati setiap dorongan Yunho yang menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Membawanya berkali-kali melayang di puncak kenikmatan.

"Oouhh~ ngghh" Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho saat suaminya sedang fokus pada putingnya yang membengkak dan sudah sangat merah. Yunho sibuk mengeluar-masukan kejantannya di dalam bagian intim Jaejoong. beberapa kali hentakan Jaejoong merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyembur di dalamnya, saat itu juga Yunho ambruk di atasnya kemudian menyingkir berpindah ke sisinya. Yunho mengambil selimut satin berwarna merah di atas sofa lalu menyelimuti pinggang hingga betis mereka berdua. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sebentar lalu menyamankan posisinya untuk segera terbang ke alam mimpi. Yunho tidak berniat mengajak istrinya untuk pindah ke kamar karena tempat itu sudah cukup nyaman untuk tidur. Lagi pula keduanya terlalu malas untuk kembali beranjak.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun pagi sekali mendahului suaminya yang masih terlelap di depan perapian. Ia melepas selimut yang membalut tubuhnya kemudian menyelimuti Yunho sepenuhnya. Dengan keadaan telanjang bulat Jaejoong bangkit dari lantai kemudian keluar ruangan itu menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri lalu menyiapkan pakaian kantor dan sarapan untuk suaminya.

Jaejoong menyediakan segelas kopi hitam dan nasi omelet didepan Yunho yang sudah tampak rapi dalam pakaian kerja. Sedang Jaejoong sendiri hanya memakan roti panggang selai kacang ditemani segelas jus jeruk.

entah sejak kapan jarang sekali Yunho dan Jaejoong terlibat pembicaraan hangat di meja makan. Semuanya terkesan dingin dan kaku. Padahal sebelumnya keceriaan selalu mengiringi suasana makan mereka. Jaejoong ingat dulu ibunya pernah berkata bahwa setelah menikah ranjang dan meja makan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengeluhkan perasaan pada pasangan. Mungkin dulu itu berlaku untuk pernikahan keduanya, tapi sekarang Jaejoong merasakan kecanggungan di dua tempat itu. Entah Yunho merasakannya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti ia merasakannya.

"Ayah dan ibu hari ini datang mengunjungi kita."

Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba suara berat suaminya memecahkan hening diantara mereka. Ia menemukan suaminya menatapnya seolah berkata _'kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?'_

"Apa kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

"Iya aku tahu." Dengan tenang Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Yunho meletakan cangkir kopinya yang baru saja diteguk isinya hingga habis di meja. "Kuharap kau tidak tertekan karena aboeji."

suaminya mengharapkan agar ia tidak tertekan? padahal ia kira Yunho tahu kalau dia akan selalu seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan ayah mertuanya.

"Hari ini Changmin akan menemaniku belanja." Katanya lagi. Jaejoong memang sudah meminta Dongsaengnya yang berlebih kalsium agar menemaninya belanja untuk acara makan siang nanti. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu kantongnya terancam kering dengan mengajak Changmin.

"Kau akan memakai mobil?"

"Tidak. Changmin akan menjemputku."

"Arraseo." Yunho bangkit dari kursi. Jaejoong menyadari Yunho sudah menghabiskan sarapannya ikut bangkit dari kursinya, menyusul suaminya yang kini berpindah keruang tengah. Jaejoong mengambil dasi yang tadi disampirkannya di sofa ruang tengah, lalu mulai memakaikan pada suaminya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Celetuk Jaejoong saat mata suaminya sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Yunho tertawa geli dalam hati. Ia merasa lucu pada istrinya yang masih saja malu saat dirinya menatap intens wajah istri cantiknya itu. Tiba-tiba Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan tangannya memasangkan dasi suaminya saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

_'kenapa tiba-tiba lembut seperti ini?' _Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa canggung hingga tak membalas, ataupun menutup matanya.

Ciuman lembut Yunho yang seperti ini membuatnya teringat ciuman pertamanya saat keduanya pertama kali berpacaran dulu. Ciuman yang sama persis saat pertama Yunho menciumnya di bawah pohon akasia di taman belakang kampus mereka. Tidak ada french kiss, hanya lumatan bibir yang sama persis dengan waktu itu.

_'Apakah Yunho ingin mengingatkanku pada masa itu?'_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat satu tangan Yunho berada di rahangnya. Dan bibirnya mulai bergerak memangut bibir namja tampan yang sudah 6 tahun menjadi suaminya. Nafas mereka mengalun teratur menandakan ada cinta dan kasih sayang dalam ciuman itu bukan nafsu.

Yunho memberikan hisapan terakhir di bibir bawah istrinya sebelum melepaskan pangutannya. Yunho memandang bibir merekah istrinya lalu matanya. Menatapnya penuh sayang kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di kening Jaejoong lama.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dddrrrt Ddrrt

Jaejoong tersentak. Bukan karena bunyi handphone Yunho, melainkan karena kata-kata terakhir suaminya. Apa maksudnya?

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang kini tengah menjawab telpon sambil memakai jaznya. Ia hanya memandanginya saja sampai Yunho pamit dan menutup pintu rumah mereka.

'"Yunho..." Lirihnya.

_'Aku merindukanmu.'_

_**Marriage**_

_ "It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."_

_ -Friedrich Nietzsche _

_._

_"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Jae? suamimu itu sangat mencintaimu. kenapa kau selalu menciptakan duniamu sendiri dalam rumah tanggamu?" _

Suara serak itu milik sahabatnya Kim Junsu. Nadanya terdengar seperti jengah. Memang ia sedang Jengah, lebih tepatnya Jengah terhadap Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang." Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Walaupun Junsu tak bisa melihatnya.

_"damned Jae, tentu saja aku tahu. Kau selalu menceritakan padaku tentang perasaanmu!"_ Dan sekarang Junsu terdengar kesal.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar. Ia melempar pandangannya kearah Changmin yang kini sedang mengantri di nomor tiga untuk membayar di kasir dengan mendorong dua troli. Satu berisi kebutuhan Jaejoong dan yang satu berisi kebutuhan perut Changmin.

"Kau tahu su, aku... aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tak ada lagi panggilan sayang di antara kami, tidak ada lagi candaan di ranjang dan... aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami bermanja-manja. Aku..." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya dan kembali membuang nafas yang terdengar berat.

"Aku... tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami mengucapkan kata cinta. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang terlebih dahulu memulai menciptakan jarak ini. Ketika aku tersadar, semuanya sudah seperti ini. Semuanya sudah menjadi kaku... semuanya."

Sejenak tak terdengar respon dari seberang telpon. "_Jadi yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan itu adalah Yunho sudah berubah dan kau merasa ia tidak mencintaimu lagi, begitu?"_ Akhirnya Junsu kembali bersuara, tapi kali ini malah Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

"_Jae, kurasa yang kalian butuhkan saat ini adalah bicara. Bicarakan semua ini dengan Yunho. Bicarakan padanya tentang ketidaknyamananmu selama ini dan jangan memendamnya. Yunho adalah tempatmu berkeluh kesah dan tempatmu berbagi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Itulah pernikahan."_

Jaejoong lebih banyak diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangganya beberapa bulan ini? Mereka hidup bersama, tapi seperti ada dinding tebal yang memisahkan mereka. Ataukah, dirinya yang bermasalah, yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi perubahan kecil dalam hubungan mereka.

**Tut Tut**

Nada sela terdengar menandakan ada telpon lain yang masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong. "Junsu, akan kutelpon kau nanti. Yunho menelponku." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Junsu, Jaejoong segera mengganti saluran telponnya.

_"Kau menelpon siapa barusan?" _Belum sempat ia menyapa, suara berat suaminya terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Junsu. Kami berbicara sebentar."

_"Kau ada dimana?"_ Tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar datar.

"Aku sedang berbelanja bersama Changmin."

_"Cepatlah pulang. beberapa jam lagi eomma dan appa tiba di Seoul."_

"Arraseo."

Setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Jaejoong, Yunho segera memutuskan sambungan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Inilah suaminya.

"Hyung! temanku merekomendasikan restoran italia disekitar sini. Bagaiamana kalau kita kesana?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Dongsaengnya yang begitu dekat. Ia baru sadar kalau Changmin sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut pada Changmin.

"Mian minnie-ah, hyung harus segera pulang. Mertuaku sebentar lagi akan tiba di Seoul." Kata Jaejoong tak enak hati, berakhir dengan wajah masam Changmin.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Jaejoong hampir menyelesaikan masakannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu daging sapi yang ia panggang matang maka semuanya selesai. Sementara menunggu dagingnya, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Ia bersandar di pintu sembari menatap suaminya yang duduk didekat jendela dengan mata yang fokus di sebuah buku ditangannya. Jaejoong juga tidak tahu apa yang tengah di baca oleh Yunho. Biasanya kalau seperti ini, ia akan menghapiri suaminya dan sedikit bermanja-manja untuk meminta perhatian. Tapi sekarang jangankan mendekat menegur saja ia merasa enggan. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sebenarnya. Siapa yang membuat jarak ini pertama kali pun tak ada yang tahu. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran. Apakah Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama?

bell rumah yang berbunyi nyaring membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang memencet bell rumahnya saat ini. Yang pasti itu adalah orang yang akan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Anyeonghaseyo omonim, aboenim." Jaejoong menunduk singkat saat menemukan orang tua Yunho berdiri didepan rumah mereka. Seperti biasa, Nyonya Jung akan selalu memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya ketika bertemu. Jaejoong tak pernah keberatan, karena ia sangat suka dengan bentuk kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Namun berbeda pula dengan tuan Jung. Laki-laki tua itu tidak memeluk atau memberi jabatan tangan. Ekspresinya hanya datar lalu bertanya..

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik aboeji." Jaejoong pun hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik sayang? kau tampak lebih kurus." Tanya Nyonya Jung saat merasa menantunya sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan akhir-akhir ini eomma. Tapi aku selalu makan dengan baik." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada wanita separuh abad didepannya. Wanita anggun dan cantik walau umurnya tidak lagi muda.

"Eomma, aboeji! apa kabar kalian?" Yunho muncul belakangan, langsung disambut pelukan hangat oleh tuan Jung. Perhatian nyonya Jung pun beralih pada Yunho. mereka bertiga tersenyum senang dan tampak bahagia setelah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Jaejoong yang tersisihkan dari orang tua dan dia hanya mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana suaminya diperlakukan oleh orang tuanya. serasa melihat Yunho kembali ke masa kecil.

.

.

"Masakanmu selalu enak seperti biasa, sayang." Puji nyonya Jung tulus. Ia kagum pada Jaejoong yang bisa memasak lebih enak dari masakannya . Bahkan ia pintar mengurus suami dan rumah. Hanya saja satu kekurangannya Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, dan itu artinya, kecil kemungkinan Jaejoong bisa memiliki keturunan. Walaupun male pregnant ada. Tapi belum tentu hal itu bisa terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih" gumam Jaejoong.

meja makan besar itu diisi oleh tiga orang. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung duduk berdampingan di salah satu sisi meja makan. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di seberangnya.

berhadapan seperti ini dengan mertuanya menghadirkan tekanan sendiri bagi batin Jaejoong, terlebih lagi terhadap mertua laki-lakinya. Tuan Jung selalu membuatnya tertekan hanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca miliknya yang ia lemparkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar dari Yin jun, Yunho-ah?" Tanya tuan Jung

"Ada apa dengannya?" Yunho malah balik bertanya saat nama sahabatnya yang tinggal di gwangju disebut-sebut.

"Istrinya baru saja melahirkan anak kembar." Dan ini lah bagian yang Jaejoong tidak suka dari pertemuannya dengan sang mertua. Pembicaraan tentang anak yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi topik bagi tuan Jung untuk menyindirnya. "Keduanya anak perempuan. Mereka begitu lucu. Aku dan ibumu sempat menjenguk mereka di rumah sakit, iya kan yeobo?" Tuan Jung meminta persetujuan dari istrinya. Dan nyonya Jung hanya mengangguk.

"Saat melihat kedua wajah bayi itu, aku membayangkan perpaduan wajahmu dan wajah Jaejoong. Pasti akan menjadi bayi yang memiliki paras begitu indah." Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang dengan tenang tetap makan disampingnya. Ia meneliti wajah istrinya, kalau-kalau terselip raut tersinggung, namun Jaejoong hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar hayalanku terlalu tinggi, karena pada kenyataanya Jaejoong adalah laki-laki."

"Appa/yeobo!" Tuan Jung menuai protes dari Yunho dan istrinya.

"Apa? aku benar kan?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakannya sampai seperti itu." Nyonya Jung mendelik pada suaminya. Sedangkan Yunho kembali melirik Jaejoong memeriksa ekspresi istrinya yang tetap datar. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong terluka, hanya saja ia berusaha menutupi lukanya. Yunho tidak berkomentar. Ia malas berdebat dengan appanya yang keras berencana menenangkan Jaejoong setelah makan malam ini selesai.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat habiskan makananmu, nanti makanannya dingin." Ujar nyonya Jung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

**Marriage**

.

"Jangan dimasukan dihati."

Jaejoong menghentikan sejenak tangannya yang tengah mengancingkan piyama lalu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Perkataan appa tadi. Jangan dimasukan dihati." Kata Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut lalu kembali mengancingkan dua kancing terakhir piyamanya.

'_Jangan dimasukan di hati? haha... seandainya hatiku sekuat itu.' _

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Yunho. ia naik keatas tempat tidur kemudian masuk kedalam selimut.

"Selamat malam." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia mematikan lampu tidur disisinya lalu tidur memunggungi Yunho.

ia perlu istirahat

.

Pagi tiba begitu cepat. Dan Jaejoong melakukan aktifitas paginya seperti biasa. Ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru pagi ini karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Setelah sarapan ia berencana menghabiskan waktunya dirumah untuk bersih-bersih. Yunho mucul di ruang makan tepat setelah Jaejoong menata sarapan di meja makan. Hanya dua cangkir kopi hitam dan beberapa _sweet french toast_.

tanpa berkata apapun Yunho duduk begitu saja di meja makan lalu segera memakan sarapannya.

"Yun, aku ingin bicara." Setelah mencoba menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong bersuara.

"Bicaralah."

"Bisakah aku meminta dua hari darimu?" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Berikan aku waktu dua hari untuk kembali ke apartemen lamaku."

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari permintaanmu ini." Yunho menuntut penjelasan lebih detail dari istrinya. Sesaat ia seperti meangkap kalimat perpisahan dari Jaejoong.

"Hanya dua hari. Aku ingin menenangkan diri di apartemenku. Lagipula aku sangat merindukan tempat itu."

Yunho menatap istrinya. Tajamnya tatapan matanya menusuk tepat dimanik mata Jaejoong. mencoba mencerna tujuan istrinya mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengusulkan perpisahan padaku?"

Jaejoong tercekat. Kenapa Yunho malah menangkap maksudnya seperti itu?

"Bukan begitu—

"Apa kau lelah dengan rumah tangga kita?"

"Kenapa kau malah menyimpulkannya seperti itu?"

"Apa ini karena perkataan appa semalam?"

"Tidak! bukan itu. Bukan begitu!" Seru Jaejoong. "Ada masalah dalam rumah tangga kita, apa kau menyadarinya? kita hidup bersama dan begitu dekat, tapi ada jarak tak kasat mata di antara kita yang begitu jauh. Kita suami istri namun terasa asing satu sama lain. apa kau merasakannya?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya. Emosinya hampir tak bisa ia kontrol.

"Kalau merasa ada masalah seharusnya kita selesaikan bersama. bukan malah menghindar." Kata Yunho mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Pikiranku kalut Yun, terlalu kalut untuk membicarakannya denganmu. Aku merasa sangat kacau. Aku hanya butuh waktu."

"Dua hari ya? baiklah. kau mendapatkannya." Ujar Yunho membuat Jaejoong lega. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" Sambung Yunho.

Jaejoong diam menunggu Yunho meneruskan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau dalam dua minggu sekali, kau mendapatkan waktu dua hari dan aku mendapatkan satu hari dari pernikahan kita. Kau bisa istirahat dari semua ini. dan aku bisa melakukan hal yang kusuka dalam waktu satu hari. bagaimana?" Jaejoong tak tahu apa maksud Yunho mengatakan hal ini padanya. jika ingin bercanda ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya tidak percaya. "Yun, aku hanya meminta dua hari saja untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan untuk menjadikan hal itu rutin kita lakukan dua minggu sekali. Kau menawarkan kesepakatan padaku untuk istirahat dari pernikahan kita?" Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Bukan aku yang lelah terhadap pernikahan kita, tapi kau!" Seru Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam sendirian.

_'Kita sama-sama lelah Jae.'_

**To Be Continue**

cerita ini twoshoot dan chap depan tamat

Disini menceritakan konflik dalam rumah tangga Yunjae tanpa adanya campur tangan orang ketiga.

_well, mind to give me review_


End file.
